All My Life - Slow Updates
by PokemonMasterLauri
Summary: At one point in their life Minato and Minako were as happy as could be. But now, with their parents dead and them just now finding out they have secret supernatural powers used to defeat shadows, what could possibly go wrong? Eventual Minato/Mitsuru.
1. Chapter One

When I was younger my parents loved to spoil me and my sister, Minako. They gave my sister dolls and me toy cars. Yeah, we were the stereotypical family but we loved the life we lived. Up until a certain point in time, that is.

We were driving along Moonlight Bridge when it had happened. Our car crash into another car. Long story short me and my sister survived the crash meanwhile we watched our parents literally burn to death, trapped in the car.

At this point in time I honestly didn't care if I lived or died. Well, I kinda care since I have my little sister to take care of. But that was it, my sister was seriously the only thing keeping me from killing myself right this very moment. I honestly have no idea what I'd do without her.

"Onii-san, are we there yet?" Minako asked anxiously as we paced our way to our new dorm.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. This was probably the millionth time she had asked that. "No! We aren't even close to close!" I snapped.

"Jeez, sorry! I was just asking!" She said back to me.

"Well could you please stop asking? I'm literally losing my brain cells due to this."

"How could you lose your brain cells?"

"Besides the point!"

I looked at the map then at the building in front of us. "I think we're here..."

My sister literally bolted to the door, and I tried yelling after her but she just swung it open. I shrugged and went inside with her.

Unlike the train station, there was electricity here. The lights, however, were very dull. It was hard to see with the dullness of the lights, but I managed to make out a lounge area and a front desk and the staircase probably leading up to the rooms.

"Onii-san, I don't see anyone here..." Minako said softly. "Hello? Anyone here?" She shouted but her voice only echoed through the silent distance.

"Why hello there..." We jumped, startled, and saw a boy in back the front desk. He had appeared completely out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" I stupidly askeed. I mean obviously they were gonna introduce themselves anyways. The boy looked to young to be in high school but his eyes glimmered with muturity that was almost impossible.

"Save the introductions for later, all newcomers must first sign this document." The boy explained to us.

But I was still curious to know just who he was. 'Okay, I'll just finish this all and then find out his name later. I mean, come on, it's not rocket science.'

We signed the papers and well long story short the boy magically disappeared. That was some pretty cheap ass magic if you ask me.

"Don't move." A brunette was pointing a gun at us.

"Holy crap..."

"Onii-chan!" My sister elbowed me.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, her hands shaking.

"Wow. Um, chill. Just chill. We're new." I explained.

"Takeba!" And down came another girl, only she came from the staircase rather than out of literally fucking nowhere.

She had red hair and was very...stunning. Her outfit was a white button-down shirt with a big red bow, a black shirt, and over the knee black heeled boots.

Takeba rested her arm at her side, her hands still shaking.

"They're just the new kids. Don't worry, they won't hurt you." The redhead said jokingly.

"Yeah, chill!" I said.

"Shut up!" The brunette shouted.

"Okay, okay..." I said under my breath.

The redhead starting explaining first. "I am Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Yukari Takeba. I'm so sorry, Yukari has been very suspicious of everyone who walks through that door ever since someone tried breaking in last week. I hope it won't be too much of a problem and we can just forget about it?"

Trust me, if Mitsuru wasn't hot I would literally never get over this. I nodded.

The redhead smiled sweetly. "Great! Now, would you like us to show you to your rooms?"

"Yes, please!"

 **This story is based off "Memories Of You" by (shit I forgot their username) and "Guiding Light" by C D Henry. As you can clearly see this is my first ever story published on this account is totally my fifth account created. Yeah, totally.**


	2. Chapter Two

Mitsuru told us that Yukari would lead us to our rooms. "Thanks, Takeba." I said after she gave me my room key.

"Hey, Minako, can you wake up early tomorrow? I wanna tell you something..."

"Why not tell me now?"

"Well, that's because I wanna tell you when _no one_ is listening..." Yukaru whispered to me, looking around paranoid. "Um, anyways, goodnight!" She smiled and waved bye.

"Goodnight?"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" She literally slammed my own door on my own face.

 **1:57/01:57**

Someone was knocking on my door. I got up and wondered who would be there.

"Hello?" But no one was there.

I walked out my room and slowly closed the door, making sure to not wake anyone.

 _"If you need any help or have any concerns, feel free to simply knock on my door or come confront me about it." The redhead told us._

I will be sure to do that tomorrow, then.

 **6:58/06:58**

"So, Yukari, what did you want to tell me?" I asked the brunette.

"Well, there are some things you have yet to know about us. I bet you have never heard the term "the dark hour" before, correct?" I shook my head, smiling weirdly.

"Um, what's that about anyways? I mean, why are you acting so weird?" I asked.

She smiled. "How can you say I'm acting weird when you don't even know how I'm usually like anyways?"

 **7:37/07:37**

"Hey, so I saw you and that red-eyed girl—"

"My sister."

"—walking to school with Yukari-san. Hey, do you happen to know if Yukari-san has a boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "I do—"

"I hear talking! I think it's from Ms. Toriumi's class..." A male teacher scolded us.

"Here starts the boring speech from the principal..." The boy whispered.

In the middle of the speech Minako had fallen asleep. Heh, guess it really was that boring. I'd rather sleep and have the worst nightmares of my life than listen to this boring speech for the rest of my life on repeat.

"—have a good year students!" Everyone groaned and got up and started exited the hall and off to their new classes.

"Mina, wake up!" I said, shaking my sister to wake up.

She groaned. "Five more minutes!"

"No! We have to get to class." That's when she got up quickly, sadly bumping our heads together in the process.

"Ow!" We both said in unison.

Eh, who cares. I just got up and helped my sister up as well.

 **9:46/09:46**

"Hello, juniors! Welcome to the class of Ms. Toriumi!" The teacher started cheerfully. "Okay, first things first, my name is Maya Toriumi! Now, how about some introductions and getting to know each other?"

The first person to stand up was a pale girl with black hair tied in a double ponytail and black eyes. "H-hi, my name is Arina T-tomisato." The girl sat back down.

Another boy stood up. "My name is Junpei lori!" He quickly sat back down.

After a while a bunch of other people introducing themselves I found out the boy who had asked me about Yukari, his name was Kenji.

 **12:15/12:15** Lunch was as boring as it was at my old school. No one to sit by except my brother. Well, it wasn't always like that. Ever once in a while a friend of mines would sit with us, but that was it really. Okay, I'll be honest, I had a lot of friends back at my old school. I was classified as one of the popular girls.

Unfortunately I didn't want my brother to sit alone so I sat by him. While some may think if someone popular sits by someone unpopular then they become unpopular, not in this case. That was because half the girls in school thought my brother was hot.

"Hey, you wanna sit by us?" A girl from our class offered. I looked at her table.

There were two boys and one more girl. "Sure! Can my brother join?"

"Of course!"

 **Okay, you may be asking. "Who the hell is this bitch?" Well, she's an OC from my Wattpad story. Her name is Ōkami and her friends are Yoken, Kya, and Mami. And now you may be asking. "What is your Wattpad username?" It's Six_Mex.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Sh** **outout to the very small three people who follow this story and the one person who favorited.**

* * *

When lunch finally ended I never felt so relieved to go back to class. Those people were absolutely annoying and never gave me a single chance to speak. I felt like just yelling at them to let me speak but I couldn't ruin my first day of school over some annoying piece of shits.

Seriously me and them had nothing in common. I'm quiet and they're loud. I'm smart and they're dumb. I'm male and half of them are female.

Someone knocked at my door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, open up!" I groaned and got up from my bed and opened the door. Outside stood Mitsuru.

"We are having a meeting at 6:30. I just thought I'd let you know." She said.

"Um, where is the meeting?" I asked.

"First floor, lounge." I nodded.

"Oh, by the way, you never received a proper tour, have you!?"

"No..."

"Well, then would you like one?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sure." I smiled back.

 **17:43**

I sat in my bedroom thinking about stuff. About my dad and how he died when I was a kid and about my mom and how she is now classified as the world's "hottest" playwoman. Outside I heard someone's voice. It was Mitsuru-senpai.

I peeked out the creak in my door and saw Mitsuru talking to Minato. After a while they went upstairs. I let my curiosity get the best of me and stalked them.

"And this is the control room. Only me and the dorm supervisor have the keys to this room." Followed by a door creaking open. I peeked out from my spot hiding by the stairs and saw Mitsuru lead Minato into the room and shut the door.

Welp, end of my stalking adventures...for now MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **18:28**

"Thanks for the tour." He said to me before going back into his room. But before he could close his door, I stopped it.

"Um, what time is it?"

"6:29?"

"The meeting!" We bolted down the stairs just in time.

 **05:34**

I opened my bedroom door to see Yukari walking down the hall. "Good morning, Yukari-san!" I yawnd tiredly.

She giggled. "Good morning, Mina-chan!"

I stared at her dumbfounded as she walked down the stairs. Did she seriously just call me...Mina-chan?

 **23:54**

"The dark hour is soon approaching. How are our guests doing?" Ikutski-san asked.

Mitsuru switched the cameras to Minako's room. "She asleep." Then she switched it to Minato's room. "He's asleep as well. I suppose the newcomers are doing just fine for their second night here." She didn't bother turning off the machine.

The screen was left to record Minato sleeping.

 **00:00**

A loud thud could be heard from outside the dorm. I woke up, and looked around. It was the dark hour, and what was that sound just then? I got up and ran out the door. I anxiously knocked on Yukari-san's door but she didn't answer. How could she sleep through that?!

I knocked on Mitsuru-senpai's door since she is a very light sleeper but still, no response. Where was everybody?! I ran down the stairs and to the end of the hall at my brother's room. I practically pounded on his door. He wasn't up either!

I rushed back up to the third floor. Where could they be?! "Guys?!" I desperately called out. No response.

I slowly walked back to my room, my energy drained from sprinting back and forth. I fell on my bed and started to drift off to sleep when another loud thud came, this time it sounded even closer. I got up again and ran slowly up the stairs to the forth floor, somewhere I had yet to explore.

This was...exhausting. I saw in front of me double doors and approached it. I put my ear against the door and heard talking. There they were!

But just as I was about to knock on the door I heard something that interested me. "We must see whether or not they are the ones. We have been waiting for quite some time but the chosen one still hasn't come." It sounded like Mitsuru-senpai.

Chosen ones? Was she talking about us? What's going on here? I slowly back away from the door and rushed back to my room. What is this?

* * *

Yukari came rushing down to the third floor, her feet pounding against the hard, wood floor. She reached the end of the hall and stopped in front of Minako's door, and started pounding on it.

The girl didn't come out. She was on the second floor, trying to wake up her brother. "Come on, we have to go!"

"What going on?" He asked. Yukari came down the stairs.

"There you are! Come on! We need to hurry!" Without a word they followed her as another boom hit the building. They ran up two flight of stairs to reach the roof. Yukari wedged the door shut when they got up. "Okay, we're safe!"

But oh how she was wrong. A low growl was heard from behind them. They froze in fear. Well, Yukari at least. Then they slowly turned around and saw what was called a shadow, but it was no ordinary one.

 _"Currently contemplate getting the hell off this roof."_

It had a masked face, on the mask was etched in the number one in Roman, and it had many hands, each to hold a different sword/katana. Yukari pulled out what was thought to be a gun.

 _"And Yukari is currently contemplating suicide."_

But then the Shadow attacked, knocking Yukari to the side. The gun slid between the two twins. Who would grab it first?

* * *

 **Special thanks to some people *cough* writer of "Memories of You" *cough* for the plot of this story**


End file.
